


The future ahead.

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fear, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Hope, Hopeful Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Leaving Home, Lies, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Melancholy, Memories, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Parenthood, Past, Plans For The Future, Poor Life Choices, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Running Away, Sad, Saving the World, Self-Insert, Separations, Sneaking Around, Suffering, Teenagers, Traditions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night,a young Shujinko leaves Earthrealm to go collect the six Kamidogus and save the world.He's already homesick and full of insecurities and fear,but he manages to convince himself about how everything is going to be alright and that he isn't fully leaving his life as a village boy behind,and most importantly,he isn't leaving his people forever."Leaving that little village,seeing the outside world and being a great warrior just like the great Kung Lao had always been his biggest dream,so,why was he doubting now?"*Can be seen as a reader-insert/x reader oneshot,but it's really up to how you see it.*





	The future ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Shujinko's story could be way bettter and even more tragic if they gave him more character,if he was more vocal about how he felt.After all,at first he was just some teenager leaving his normal life behind embarking on a quest that would cost him all of his young years without knowing it.He just had faith in the Elder Gods and followed 'their orders'.And dude,that whole quest was A LIE.Poor baby.He wasn't stupid like people say,would you deny the request of a magical ball of light that tells you he is some kind of emissary from GOD?  
Young Shujinko did nothing wrong and you can't tell me otherwise.

Leaving that little village,seeing the outside world and being a great warrior just like the great Kung Lao had always been his biggest dream,so,why was he doubting now?  
The nightly breeze was cold,but in a good,relaxing way.Everything was as peaceful as ever,no voice or even walking could be heard.Just the sound of the crickets chirping.  
That silence also made him feel bored and anxious so many times,so,why a little part of himself wanted to give up before starting this quest and staying here?  
He thought he was ready.He thought that it was going to be easy.He really did.But now he realized that it wasn't.

His frown was more noticeable when he looked at the person laying down at his side.Her.She was one of the things making this even more difficult than they already were.Just like in those cheesy books she liked to read the moonlight shined right on her face,and while he always found himself looking at her in awe without realizing,now it just made him horribly sad.She was so beautiful.She was an angel.  
Her face,her hair,the big,bright eyes that were closed now,the body he had claimed as his a good while ago for the first time.He was such an idiot,how could he do this to her?It wasn't really supposed to be like this.He was going to sneak out to her house,spend some time with her and finally going away to fulfill his destiny as the champion of the Elder Gods.But of course,when things started to heat up how could he say no?Not in that situation he was right now,not when they were alone and all those sweet words and love promises were being said.But he made an horrible mistake,he knew it.Being in a place as traditional as that one,if you did that to a woman she had to become your wife someday.Being married to her and get to raise a happy family and all?That sounded like a dream came true.But being the chosen one and battling against the evil ones like Shang Tsung to save everyone did,too.  
Those thoughts were killing him in the inside.It was now or never.After dressing up and kissing his lover's cheek one last time without she realizing it because of being asleep he silently left that house,feeling an horrible sensation of sadness in his chest and stomach instead of butterflies like he did during the years he spent at her side.And by his friends' side,too;the evenings they spent all together running around,playing and imitating famous warriors of Earthrealm felt so far away now.

Everyone was sleeping at this time of the night,he knew that.But.There was always a 'but'.He still was scared of being caught,as if he still was that kid that used to ditch school to watch the oldest students from Bo'rai'cho's Fighting School train and fight each other,or sneak out of his own house to take a stroll around the village to see if it felt any different at night.He remembered that time he beat up a creepy sir way older than him that was trying to spy a poor girl that lived not too far away from him,the many summer nights he could see fireflies flying around.Those were the best,he thought.Because he was with her and his other friends.His second family.They couldn't laugh way too much,shout or anything like that without risking being caught by their parents,but it was worth it.It really was.

His parents.  
Now he was thinking about them as he walked towards the doors leading to the outside of the village,and felt stupid again for thinking things couldn't get worst for him.His poor mother was going to be so sad.She was such a crybaby,and overprotective too.She was going to cry tomorrow when she found out he wasn't in his room,he was sure of it.And his father?He was going to scream curses,he was going to be so angry at him.He always had a bad temper and little to no patience at all,but he wouldn't blame him now.After all,he was leaving them without saying a word.No reason,no 'Goodbye'.They were going to wake up like they would any other day,call him to have breakfast.He could picture it perfectly on his mind;they would be calling his name several times without any answer.  
'Shujinko!'  
'Shujinko,breakfast is ready!'  
'Shujinko,come on!'  
And then one of them,probably his mother;would come to his room and find nobody.Their son wasn't going to be with them for a long,long time.He didn't want to leave them neither,not like this.But the Elder Gods had spoken.He couldn't refuse they plea for help,even if a part of him wanted to.

In his way,he walked past master Bo'Rai'Cho's house.That old,drunk man had been so patient and taught him so much,he could never give him enough thank yous.He was like one of the family now,like a second father or an uncle.He had so much fun training with him,joking around,telling him about his typical teenager doubts;and how could he forget about that time the old man made him and his other old-enough students including his friends drink with him?That day was such a chaos,but it remained as one of his most treasured memories.  
Even so,now that he was going to leave every memory he had of this place was a treasure.

The Lin Kuei.They probably hated him now,'A traitor',they probably said when talking about him.He supposed that they wouldn't understand his reasons to keep the Earthrealm Kamidogu even if he tried to explain it,heck,even he would doubt too if he was in their place.  
He had to see and learn some despicable things while he trained to be one of them,but nonetheless,he still respected and felt some kind of admiration towards them and their clan.

He let out a big sigh,staring at the shining,green portal.Everything was ready for him to start his journey,but was he ready for it?The answer was no.He was just a eighteen years old,he was a child even if in those difficult times he counted as another man there.Leaving home as a grown man is hard enough;for a sheltered boy like him it was even harder.Reminding himself that he must turn the page,he walked towards the green light and disappeared from there.  
He would do this,he promised to himself.He would put all his will on this and end it as fast as possible so he could go back home and face his childish mistakes.He would beg for his parents' forgiveness,give his friends a big hug and come back to her side like he was expected to.Everything was going to be alright when he fulfilled his duty,a brighter future was there for him.With his family,his people and his future wife at his side.For now,he could only focus on his quest.

Next stop:Netherrealm!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand he never comes back,he doesn't get to marry his girlfriend,he probably never sees his friends nor his parents again and is left as a poor old man.He wasted all his life.The end.I'm going to cry now.


End file.
